The Choice of Fate
by LightningStreaker
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru at a young age and turned into a weapon. At the Chunin Exams, he must choose between Konoha, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki who offers power and acceptence. Better summary inside.
1. Kidnapped

Welcome to The Choice of Fate by LightningStreaker.

Summary: This is a fic where Naruto goes to Orochimaru, could be swayed by his friends to betray Oro while he meets them the Chunin Exam, then must choose between them and a secret organization with a special person. If you read many of my fav stories you may just find out. Give me your thoughts on reviews. You get a cookie if you get it right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else Kishimoto has, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be in a hot tub of money (crying heard in the distance)

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

A tall, milk white skinned man and a purple haired girl rose out of the ground just outside the walls Konohagakure no Sato. The man looked at the walls with disdain; he despised this place more than hell itself. However, he would exact his revenge later, and get a new pawn to help him. This pawn would not die like all his other experiments.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Orochimaru is pacing in his private quarters, hoping that there might be success. He is trying to slice human genes. But so far, all of his experiments died in the process. After an hour of never ending pacing and thinking, he storms out of his room, eager to simply look at them. When he reaches the control room for experiments, he turns on the intercom and asks, "What is taking you so long? I_ _thought you would be done with all of those damned children by now."_

_A reply squeaks in, "You must be patient Orochimaru-sama, for I know you want me to finish quickly. But if I hurry, I may make a mistake and they will die." So he waited, and waited, and waited even longer till he started to play a children's game with himself out of sheer boredom. Finally, the same voice returned, "Orochimaru-sama, I'm afraid to say but all of the children are dead. After I injected them with the Shodaime's genes, their cells started to destroy each other trying to rid of the new material."_

_Orochimaru replies in outrage, "God damn it, why must all of them die? When I tried Kaguya genes, their bones incinerated themselves. I'm leaving to go find a new test subject that won't die as easily." He returned to his chambers with the blood of the scientists that were in his way. He didn't know of any bloodline that had regeneration, so he would have to find a kind of chakra to regenerate it. Then it suddenly struck him. He would need the power of the Biju, the power of the Jinchuriki. So he called for Anko and told her to be ready to leave in fifteen minutes. For Orochimaru had the perfect Jinchuriki in mind, one that would hurt his old sensei, the vessel for the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

Now this man, Orochimaru, detested Konoha with every fiber of his being and shaped his 'apprentice', Anko, in his image. They both performed a simple henge to look as plain farmers and approached the gates.

"Halt. State your business in Konoha show your papers," one of the guards ordered. Still in disguise, he gave the papers said that they were meeting with relatives here. After the guard looked through the papers, he shouted something and the gates opened slowly. For Orochimaru, the hunt had just begun as the day ended.

Sitting at the antique desk, Sarutobi Sasuke was winning the battle that all Kages' faced, dreaded paper work, but he knew that he hadn't won the war yet. He finally finished for the day and sighed. He thought about how Naruto had already been beaten five times this week, and it was only Wednesday. He looked through the big window in is office and felt a terrible in his chest, but brushed it off for his old age, a costly mistake, but still he uttered, "Please let nothing happen to you, Naruto. I couldn't live with the guilt if anything happened."

They strode through the empty streets in darkness looking for their target. They followed the mobs looking to kill the 'demon boy' went, but killed the people in them when the turned out to be fruitless. They transformed and even asked, but were just told to keep away from him if they valued their lives. They even looked warily around the Hokage tower before Sarutobi nearly caught him. They caught an ANBU in an alley and asked him, "Where is that damned demon brat's house again?"

The ANBU smiled under his mask and replied, "That _thing_ lives down in the slums south of here. Are you here to finally kill _it_? I wish that I could do myself, being the hero that I am, but the Hokage would skin me alive if he found out I did it."

Then Orochimaru said, "Thanks for the information and the idea. For thinking of doing that to an innocent child who doesn't have any control over some circumstances, I will skin you alive."

And Orochimaru did. For the next three hours, every single piece of skin that poor but stupid man had was ripped from his muscle, and they continued on their search.

The Sandaime started walking towards Naruto's house at a leisurely pace.

They had guessed that he would be in the poorer part of the village because of what he was. As they neared the house, they both noticed how shabby the buildings were becoming. When they were walking by a seemingly run down apartment they saw a shinobi jump in through the window. They had found him. Orochimaru raced up the stairwell, hoping to save his soon-to-be servant. What they saw could only be described one way: disturbing. The apartment was small; even for a single person.

There were clothes strewn everywhere. There was mold on the walls and it stank of misery. What was even worse was what they saw on the bed. Her sensei was not affected because he had seen worse but she, on the other hand, threw up out of the window. What was on the bed was an unconscious Naruto. There were too many bruises to count, obviously many broken bones including ribs sticking out of his chest. The bed he was lying upon had been died crimson from his flowing blood. They found a chunin with a weird kind of scar and a kunai poised to strike him in the heart muttering something about how sorry he was and that he wished the council hadn't made him. Before he could, Orochimaru vanished from his speed and hit a pressure point knocking the chunin out instantly.

When he woke up the first thing he felt was pain, undefined pain. After what seemed like an eternity he finally opened his eyes. He then started crying about how he was betrayed. Then, he saw one of the strangest things he, Naruto had ever seen before. It was what looked like a man with the pale, white skin front of him, with a grin that looked like his face would burst from it.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER. FIIINALLY, it is finished. You don't know how long I have worked on this plot. If you look at my profile, you will know this is my first story, but I have read plenty enough stories and have my endless imagination to work this into a good and twisting plot. I would like your input on important things such as if Naruto has a bloodline or what, but the reviews must be big to change my mind, and only the details will be changed nothing of your all damned huge plot sucking things. REVIEW NOW.


	2. The Angel is Born

Here is yet another chapter on The Choice of Fate

Here is yet another chapter on The Choice of Fate.

Summary: This is a fic where Naruto goes to Orochimaru, could be swayed by his friends to betray Oro while he meets them the Chunin Exam, then must choose between them and a secret organization with a special person. If you read many of my fav stories you may just find out. Give me your thoughts on reviews. You get a cookie if you get it right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would take over the world with my money. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

From last chapter: _When he woke up the first thing he felt was pain, undefined pain. After what seemed like an eternity he finally opened his eyes. He then started crying about how he was betrayed before he saw the strangest thing ever. It was what looked like a man with the palest skin like milk in front of him, with a grin that looked like his face would burst from it._

Chapter 2

The Angel Is Born

October 1st, 7 _SK_

He felt himself on his cold, hard bed waking up. He tried to search through his memories of recent. Maybe there was a mob that attacked his apartment and left him to die? Perhaps there was an assassination attempt, and the shinobi thought they had killed him and left him to rot just like the villagers. The damnable villagers. They always scorned him, beat him, spit on him, moved their children away and threaten to kill him if he came near them, and most importantly, ignored him. They hateful glares any person could live with, but when someone will never even acknowledge that you exist in the world, he hated that the most of all the actions to him. But soon all the memories of last night's events came flooding back to his seven year old brain.

_Flashback no Jutsu, again_

_He remembered getting onto his bead to be ready for sleep when all hell broke loose. He heard a sound coming from his and feared of the worst, which activated Murphy's Law. His body was already littered with broken bones and bruises from the two beatings he received that day, he hated the beatings the second most. He turned his head to look at this night's attacker, but gasped in horror at whose face he was staring at. The very shinobi he wished it wasn't, Umino Iruka, with mask down._ A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming. This is really going to affect the storyline. For all of those who did guess Iruka from my hint, you get a sugar cookie._ He said "By order of the Council of Elders and the Hokage," which wasn't true about the Hokage which Iruka was glad about. "You have been sentenced to death by wound to the heart. I'm sorry I have to do this Naruto, but it is an order."_

"_No, no, no, why can't you just disobey. I thought you and the oji-san cared about me, and about my dream of becoming Hokage," screamed Naruto. _

_While walking towards Naruto in a predatory manner, Iruka whispered, "I wish that was true, but this is the day you die!" And the assault began. He wanted to do it quickly, so he ran towards Naruto and flipped him on his stomach and gave a swift chop to the neck. But when this action transpired, a kanji started and completed formation on Naruto's forehead, the kanji for 'Hate', and then the whole world went black._

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai, again_

He felt very sore, and heard faint whispering, especially around his neck area and started to move around with eyes still closed. When he began to stir, the mysterious voices hushed and he began to open his eyes. Upon the opening of his eyes, he say a man with pale, milk white skin, staring at him and sporting a grin that nearly burst out of his face. Now, most people would most likely continue to stare at the mysterious face with contemplation, but Uzumaki Naruto isn't a normal person. All the years of beatings taught him something very important when waking up in his bed, if you see an unknown face, it is an attacker. So, he flung himself to the other side of the room which made Orochimaru marvel at the speed, for he had built a good amount of muscle for his age from running away from the villagers and sometimes ninja.

When Orochimaru said this, he said in his most child attention grabbing voice, "You do not need to fear me, child. I am sure there are many more things to be afraid of here in _Konoha_." He nodded his head at this, which surprised even himself. Perhaps he found someone who can help him and not treat him like dirt. The man continued, "Do you want to leave this evil place behind and come with me. I can help grow stronger, I can give acceptance in my village that you can not even hope to achieve here in this hellhole, and most importantly, I can give you vengeance against this place for all the wrongs it has done on you. I shall give you two hours to think about my offer," then he and another woman which he had not noticed, disappeared in two swirls of leaves.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

He really needed this time to think. He had just tried to be assassinated, by Iruka-teme, a person with his utmost trust, no less. He thought about oji-san, he gave him money, bought him clothes, bought him food, took him off the streets after had been thrown out of the orphanage he gave him this apartment, but he ordered the assassination of him. Could all of that just of been a ruse to lower his guard towards him then stab him in the back when he least expected, like before. That person is the only person tying me to this hellhole of a place, as the nice and caring man put it. The only thought that was running through this little boy's mind was 'Damn you Konoha, damn you to hell'. Naruto was sitting quietly on his bed, which was a surprise because he is such a spasm, that he didn't hear the distinct sound of swirling leaves.

**Orochimaru P.O.V.**

Orochimaru was sitting in a clearing and having a discussion with Anko. "Do you really think he will come with us, Orochimaru-Sama," whispered Anko. "I mean, he may not want to leave the Hokage behind."

He gave her a glare for doubting him but answered, "He won't care for the old fool. I heard that stupid chunin, which I threw in the forest, that tried to kill him say it was an order from the council _and_ the Hokage ordered the hit, but doubt the fool would order that, cares for the boy way too much. He will serve his duty as a weapon to me and that is all he will be to, a weapon." They continued to talk about the chances of him joining them willingly, or if they would have to resort taking the child by force, which would give the soon-to-be-weapon an incentive to leave. Right as the conversation concluded with them both thinking he will join, they transported to his apartment.

**Back to regular**

When the leaves disappeared from sight, they noticed that Naruto hadn't noticed them. Then Orochimaru popped the question, "Will you join me, Naruto. Will join me and Anko in the quest to make Konoha fall?" he asked. At the sudden sound, he turned around, wishing he could teleport, facing him with his head held high.

He answered them, "Yes, Orochimaru-Sama. I will join you. I want power so that Konoha will become a piece of ash. This placed has given me nothing but pain and suffering for me, or anyone else who was an outcast. But before I leave this accursed place, will you answer me something? I am hated, called 'hell spawn' and 'demon child'. I would like to know why, why, why they all hate me for something I haven't done."

Orochimaru didn't expect that sudden question, sure he expected in a few years, though he didn't think it would happen, but he steeled his resolve and answered, "Everyone her hates you because you are the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Dem Fox Kyuubi that attacked their precious village seven years ago. You were chosen out of all the other babies because you are the son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, and he couldn't bear to sacrifice any other baby, so you were automatically picked. I am sad to say that your mother, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, is still alive, but that is worse for your poor soul, because she hates you more than anything. Your mother blames you for her husband's death and believes you to be dead, and the Kyuubi in control, so she sees the demon and not Naruto. Your twin sister, Namikaze Hitomi, is alive as well, but the last I heard, her dream is to kill you to avenge her father. They now reside at the Fire Lord's Mansion in the capital, but even he can't change either of their minds. So, you will here on out, be known as Namikaze Naruto now. Now pack up your things, we're leaving as soon as you're done."

Now when he first head that Orochimaru-Sama would finally give an answer his desperate wanting, to know if his family dead or if they just abandoned him like all the other people except for a few people, such as Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. But what Naruto didn't know was that there was a 'demon' in his mind that was becoming very nervous about this kit. Within his mindscape, through miles of endless halls and water, a powerful 'demon' sat contemplating her next move behind a set of bars. This 'demon', the Kyuubi, worried about the sanity of her container, for she knew about these kinds of men. They are the kinds of men that used others for their own personal gain, or sometimes to see others in pain. Why a being as powerful as the Kyuubi would be worried about her container, because she has seen through all his memories and hates this village now more than ever. She thought this boy deserved to be strong, which is why she had asked her father for **that** favor. But she decided not to interfere with her container's life purposely, at this exact moment. Then she would set her plan into action. She spoke to know one in particular, "**Naruto, you will feel untold pain if you follow this man. Your destiny has already been altered by your choice to leave and your inheritance of me and my father's, the head of their clan, bloodline, Anjierika Ikimi** (Angelic Body)."

He was in a daze, his blue orbs staring off into space, thoughts and emotions flew through his tiny head going a mile a minute. He was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and the brother of Namikaze Okaeshi, the Yondaime and the former AMBU Commander and the public heir of the Yondaime, and ultimate sadness set in. His own father stole his childhood while leaving him only with ought a father and a village that hates you to their very being. Yet his mother disrespected his father's dieing wish, blames her own son for her husband's death, and sends assassins to kill him. But at the end of that line of thought, anger and rage twice the size of his last emotion replaced his sadness. His anger was set against everyone in Konoha, but mostly at the Sandaime, his _father_, and his atrocious _mother_.

Now when children grow up, they always look to their parents for guidance and love and comfort only they can give. Image if your father cared more for his home than your life and a homicidal mother and sister who sees you as an evil being and wishes you were dead more than anything else in the world, and you will feel slightly like how much rage and sadness Naruto feels right now.

As he kept thinking like this, a red aura began to appear completely around his body, becoming larger and darker the angrier that he became. Right as the aura began to form; it held malicious intent coated with unstoppable rage and killing intent that both people in front of him felt it working against them, which caused Orochimaru and Anko's head spun towards the now enraged jinchuriki. They both realized that he had probably just got the attention of every shinobi in the village, especially those stupid AMBU and started to run his devious mind on how to get out of this situation without being spotted. They could already feel the chakra of the AMBU closing in on their position to try to hurt Naruto by giving him wounds from 'subduing him'. He knocked Naruto out and the red chakra stop coursing through his body.

He then turned away from his new experiment and toward Anko and yelled softly, "Damn it. All that information must have infuriated him, which brought Kyuubi's chakra to the surface but it was so he would trust me because I 'trusted' him with that S-Class secret. It is time that we took our leave, for the old fool felt that chakra spike and is now heading towards our position with two squads of AMBU following him. Our time he is spent with satisfaction, so let us head to the east gate and our escape."

Orochimaru picked up the boy and flung him on his shoulder like you would a sack of potatoes, and both of poofed away right as Sarutobi entered the room with the two squads to notice the smoke disappearing.

A no-name captain sighed and whispered, "God damn. If only we were here a few seconds earlier, we could have followed them, now they are gone without a trace." This particular AMBU had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity (If you can guess who it is, you shall receive a cookie, YAY FOR COOKIES). He didn't really have feelings for the boy, but it was just pity to help if you find a chance because of how rough his life was.

Suddenly, the Hokage yelled, "I've found their chakra signature, hover faint. There were three people who just left this room. Two of the three people used shunshin to get out with the other touching one of them. They are moving at high speeds toward the East Gate, hurry and catch them as they all disappeared and gave chase to the S-Class nuke-nin, Orochimaru, his accomplice, and their captive, one Namikaze Naruto.

Chapter End

A/N: This would have been so evil if I left it off here, there would be such a huge CLIFFHANGER. Now, back to the story.

They ran across rooftop after rooftop, not bothering to cover their tracks because the two knew they were being chased and by who was chasing after them, until he saw it. 75 yards away stood the East Gate, the portal to their freedom because if they could just get in the forest, not even an Inuzuka would be able to track them. Orochimaru could see the gate now 70 yards away, 60, 50, 40, 30, 20, 10, then as he was about to pass through into freedom, he was suddenly frozen before he realized it was Kanibarashi no Jutsu and dispelled it, along with his apprentice before they turned around while they heard, "Put Naruto down and show you faces to me." They turned and Orochimaru smiled his trademark grin that caused his sensei's face to become suddenly pale.

He then said, "So, Sarutobi-Sensei, you caught me red handed. I'm positively sure that you would want your precious jinchuriki and the Yondaime's legacy," which he nodded to with his mouth hanging on the floor. "Well it is just too bad for you that he came willingly. He wants to get once he found out the truth of his heritage and seal. He also said that he wanted power just so he could reduce this place to rubble" This brought tears to Sarutobi's face and broke his heart. '_Naruto must feel enormously betrayed when all this knowledge of the Kyuubi and your family came into his life. Hell, even I would have left if it happened to me. I swear Naruto, when I get you back, you will get everything you deserved._

Finally, Sarutobi regained his reserve and screamed at his traitorous student, "If I am right and escape plans are running through your brain, you would have realized that you can't get out of here and evade two AMBU squads and the Hokage with three people, it would only work with two. So you will have to drop Naru-"

"Wrong again, sensei. I won't give up such a prime and healable test subject, even if it costs me my apprentice." This caused Anko to stare at her master while he ran through a few seals which caused two of his teeth became fangs and his teeth sank into her neck and a tattoo appeared in the shape of an X. He then yelled to his sensei, "You have just lost your chance to follow me and take back your _precious_ boy. If you do not go and help my ex-apprentice, she will only have a one in twenty chance to survive the slave curse seal." He looked Anko in the eyes and whispered in her ear, "So sorry about this mess, though you will probably die because I gave you a special variation of the curse seal, the slave curse seal. If you do survive, I will be able to control you up to a mile away. Goodbye, Anko." He then picks up the unconscious jinchuriki, looked his sensei in the eye one last time, then left with his prize.

Deep inside Naruto's mindscape, deep with the cage that holds the Kyuubi, the prisoner watched in awe as her containers chakra began to change, instead of its regular vibrant blue hue; it had a red-ish tint that kept becoming darker and darker until it stopped at deep crimson. When the Kyuubi saw this new development, she gasped, "**I can't believe that it is happening this early in his life, the bloodline, a gift and a curse, is awakening, and he has received the doujutsu of Kami and Naruto developed the doujutsu the fastest compared to all who had obtained it. Soon, I shall meet this boy and I will teach him to use his eyes and his new chakra. He shall be the greatest shinobi in the world. His legend shall begin.**"

Orochimaru was rather pleased with himself, for he had just killed two birds with one stone. He already began plots on how to get that weak and kind-hearted girl Anko away from him and he still got the jinchuriki that he wanted so he could experiment to his hearts desire. Suddenly, blue chakra seemed to fly out of his body, though not much. What came next surprised even Sarutobi who was 30 miles away, and Orochimaru because he was about to meet up with the clone he discreetly made while on the run. Red chakra began to cover Naruto's body, but it was different than the Kyuubi's, for it gave and aura of sorrow and despair, but then it suddenly went back inside and he actually looked at the boy for the first time since they had left his home in Konoha behind, for it appeared to be a new person, but this person was Naruto, he hadn't let go of him since the gate.

Before the changes, he was very short for a six year old, though now; he was about 6'2 and had ripped out of his old clothes, though even those were already torn. His hair was now shining crimson and streaking behind him, and it was longer. His face was more flat and he actually thought it looked somewhat angelical. His chest and legs both showed rippling muscle, not so big to get in the way, but not too small that he was weak. While he wondered what had happened, the bones and muscles in the shoulder blade began to move around and Orochimaru dropped him on the ground. Just after he hit the hard ground, two pitch black wing sprouted from his back they almost seamed to disappear when I the darkness, for the sun was about to rise. But the most shocking change happened when he opened his eyes, for they looked ocean blue with a little amount of mist on it, with an iris in the center and one circle in it. Thinking fast, Orochimaru cast a Genjutsu to make it appear he was wearing a man's battle kimono.

As Naruto stood up, his eyes looked at Orochimaru with questioning eyes, when his master's eyes the darted to the left and the world seemed to go black for a second and he suddenly saw an unknown AMBU stick his sword in his chest, when that went black and an AMBU jumped and yelled about getting revenge and stuck him in the heart. The AMBU withdrew his sword when his hand was grabbed. Naruto just felt a need to touch this man's skin so he grabbed him then ripped off his mask. The AMBU seemed to be getting older and older and older until he died and he body began to decompose at a very quick pace until he let the corpse go. Orochimaru then notice that while the AMBU was aging very fast, Naruto seemed to become a little older. This intrigued him.

A/N: A few things that I want to get past you guys.

What just happened was Naruto's bloodline. I'm not going to explain here because it will appear later on in the story.

I have a quest for all my readers. I want you guys to try to guess some of the powers of this new bloodline. If I think you guess close enough, I will give you a hint on what will happen in the next chapter.

I left a few hints hidden in the chapter about some secrets of the story. I will tell you guys if you got them.

You must review. The two bloolines that he will get affect the next chapter. You should also choose if you all want him to be super strong.

Naruto will get 2 bloodlines from experiments, I want to hear your ideas in reviuws or you can vote on the poll which is on my author page.

I left some clues on many things in this chapter. I have a question i want you all to try and answer. What kind of being is Kyuubi? I will tell you what the bloodline he has does before next chapter if you get it right.


	3. Seeing Devil

A/N: Hey, LightningStreaker here, I wish I knew your thoughts

A/N: Hey, LightningStreaker here, I wish I knew your thoughts. I mean, come on, one review. How could you do this to me? I really wish that I had some of your thoughts for my story, it's almost depressing. I mean, really, what story has one review after 2 chapters. You're all making me sad (my chibi runs to a corner crying). I wanted to see if you could guess at all the clues I left you in the chapter, but I guess not everything goes my way, and I usually have pretty good luck too. Well here comes the next awesome chapter of The Choice of Fate.

_From last chapter:_

_While he wondered what had happened, the bones and muscles in the shoulder blade began to move around and Orochimaru dropped him on the ground. Just after he hit the hard ground, two pitch black wing sprouted from his back they almost seamed to disappear when I the darkness, for the sun was about to rise. But the most shocking change happened when he opened his eyes, for they looked ocean blue with a little amount of mist on it, with an iris in the center and one circle in it. Thinking fast, Orochimaru cast a genjutsu to make it appear he was wearing a man's battle kimono. As Naruto stood up, his eyes looked at Orochimaru with questioning eyes, when his master's eyes the darted to the left and the world seemed to go black for a second and he suddenly saw an unknown AMBU stick his sword in his chest, when that went black and an AMBU jumped and yelled about getting revenge and stuck him in the heart. The AMBU withdrew his sword when his hand was grabbed. Naruto just felt a need to touch this man's skin so he grabbed him then ripped off his mask. The AMBU seemed to be getting older and older and older until he died and he body began to decompose at a very quick pace until he let the corpse go. Orochimaru then notice that while the AMBU was aging very fast, Naruto seemed to become a little older. This intrigued him._

Chapter 3

Seeing Devil

October 2nd, 7 _SK_

Orochimaru stared at the boy who stood before him, his newfound powers piquing the mad scientist's interest, or so he thinks now. He turned his attention off of his wondrous eyes, and rested them on his pitch-black wings, which gave off an aura of death and destruction. The feathers, sharp and large, seemed to blend together and didn't gleam at all in the growing sunlight. They were large, as they were 6'8' in length, 2 1/2 feet down his back, and 3 inches in width. But the strangest thing about the wings was that each and every feather had a noticeable red stripe down the middle. Just from a glance, he could tell that they were strong as there was no lapse in muscle in any place, but he didn't know this was from a different cause.

Orochimaru could just feel all the possibilities that emanated of the now tall boy. For all that Orochimaru had discovered and created now rode on this boy's shoulders. If this stopped his regeneration, all of the recent events would almost be for naught, if this bloodline had any merit in it. But there was a feeling deep inside the pit of his stomach that this could be the bloodline of all bloodlines, greatest in strength of them all, and also the bloodline of immortals. He was correct about two of the three. He then spoke to his utterly devoted servant, "Naruto, if you look at yourself you will notice some changes to your body which is extremely different from when we left the village." Right as Naruto seemed to start to speak something, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, unconscious. Orochimaru sighed at this, put Naruto onto his shoulder, and started back to Oto. But he didn't know why Naruto went into an unconscious state.

As he awoke, he tensed suddenly; expecting a blow to come at any moment, but none came. He could barely move his legs, his arms felt like lead blocks, and an unfamiliar weight was pulling down on him on his shoulder blades. After what seemed like an eternity (in reality it was merely minutes to anyone on that plane). He unexpectedly felt the need to stand up and start moving towards an unknown destination, even though he had never been to this place. He was always tense, as if he was waiting for an attack to come at him some time. He started talking to himself, "I wonder where this place is, what time it is, and why the HELL I'm here."

His legs trotted through the mid-shin deep water, passing doors that had many assortments of locks, aimlessly. But what the boy didn't notice was right above his nose. The farther he went down the mysterious corridor, the roof seemed to disappear, and a very faint bit of red light came from his destination.

He wondered, _'Damn. This place is huge. I must be a super cool ninja be able to get here'_. But he then noticed one very, very, VERY, important detail. He was butt naked for the entire world to see. He was suddenly wishing he had on a pair of navy, baggy pants, skin-tight black muscle shirt with a nine-tailed fox on the back, and a chin high, full length, cloak (think of pure black akatsuki cloak). But he suddenly heard a ripping sound and he turned behind himself to see what had ripped. He nearly fainted (which he can't do since he is already unconscious) when he saw his wings.

He was about to scream when he heard a booming "**Keep walking child. There is much to talk about.**" Of course, he continued on his path, yet looking at the massive things on his back. What he walked upon confirmed his master's tale. In front of him stood huge bars, incredibly wide, the went all the way to the non-visible roof, but what he saw behind the bars ways what scared him more than anything he had seen in his short existence. There were two blood red eyes with slits instead of a pupil, and such a massive maw that it appeared to as wide as the room.

"**Come closer to me child. Closer, closer, closer, HA!**" Right as Naruto stopped right in front of the cage, an enormous paw shot out of the cage and halted its forward progress an inch from his heart; Naruto didn't even bat an eye. "**I like you boy. Wait for a second while I change into something, more, suitable.**" Everything appeared to go black for a second behind the massive prison, but a woman in a red kimono walked right up to the bars. It seemed as if it was an earth but turned into a kimono. It seemed to hug all the right curves, and complimented her D sized assets.

_A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter all of you perverts. You will see while their will be no pairing._ Instead of nails, claws protruded from her slender fingers, with hair of blood red, and the same eyes as before.

"You're the Kyuubi, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"**That is true, but I didn't bring you here for petty talk. I**-"

"Before I even consider talking to the demon that ruined my life, you must answer me something. Why did you attack Konoha?"

"**I wish that had never come to this, but we're already at the point of no return. If that is really, your wish, so be it, but you shall need to know some background information. First and foremost, I'm not a demon but-**"

"That's a bunch of bull shit. Only a demon-"

"**Silence, fool, for you don't know of what you speak. As I was saying, I'm not a demon but another being entirely. What you humans don't know is that real demons are weak. You only call incredibly powerful beings demons because you don't know what they are. I'm actually a demi-god, a daughter of Kami. Me and my other eight siblings, who you know of as the tailed beasts, where charged with keeping human power in check. He didn't want your kind to become too powerful or else you would destroy yourselves and the world while you're at it. I was commanded by my father to attack Konoha, but not to destroy it. So I follow my orders, was sealed into you, and the rest is history.**" When the deed was done, Naruto was still fuming like a bull when it sees red. What he thought that meant was that Kami had ordered his fate.

He then screamed at Kyuubi, "But that still doesn't affect me. My life was hell and all you did was start and fan the flames. If it weren't for you, my father would still be alive, I would be accepted by my family, and the village would have looked up at me, not beat me." When he finally finished his little rant and regained his breath, he noticed he caused his tenant to cry.

She retorted, "**Well, sniff, I guess I should just not tell you, sniff, about the bloodline that I gave you and the one from your mother's side of the family.**" This quickly shut Naruto up, he comforted her, and she continued. "**Well, were to start is the real question now. I think I'll start with the bloodline that I gave you, for it will affect you the most. I gave to you the bloodline ****Anjierika Ikimi, or the Angelic Body. This was the bloodline that the Rin'negan was modeled after, or at least parts of it. As far as I know about that particular one, you receive all the chakra affinities, you can have as many summoning contracts as you want, and whatever you summon is what you turn into. That's all the abilities that I know about that one. Now, back to the real bloodline at hand.**

**When you start to have a vision, your eye loses the ring/s and pupil and becomes completely glowing white (think of Storm's eyes when she is controlling the weather). This bloodline allows you to see into the future, differently at each of the four rings. It also allows you to steal years from someone's lifespan, which causes them to age incredibly fast, and add the stole years to your own life span. But there is one major flaw for you; the sucking ability is activated whenever your skin touches their skin, keeping you from every getting laid. If you ever get any kind of wound other than a minor cut, it will take away the amount of time the wound would take to heal from your lifespan. If you ever receive a fatal wound, it will take your original lifespan and subtract that number from your current life span. But this bloodline keeps you from being able all jutsu if not bloodline jutsu.**

**This is the ring you have when you activate it. The first ring is by far the most dangerous of the four rings because you won't be able to control when you see the future. Also, at this level, you will not know what time it is, where it is, and you cannot hear any voice at all except your own. You will have no control how fast the ability works, so it just goes at its natural speed. You will also be able to see how long your own original and real amount of years you have to live.**

**To get the second ring, you must drink the blood of an Uchiha. When you reach the second ring, you will be able to control when you have you visions. You will be able to hear the voice of any person you have heard before, you will know about what time period the vision is happening, you will know about where the vision is taking place, and will be able to see the future of any other person. You will be able to see how long the person you are stealing from has to live till they die in battle, and be able to steal that amount, and all the abilities of ring t one. It also has a lowered down ability of the Sharingan, to know where the next attack is coming from, but only the side which the attack is coming and if it will be a punch or a kick.**

**To get to the third ring, you must drink the blood of a Hyuuga At the third ring, you will hear the voice of every person and know who every person is, you will always know when the vision is happening, to the dot, you will know exactly where the vision is taking place, you will be able to see into the past and future of any other person, and will be able to show any other person your's our someone else's past or future. You will be able to see how long a person has to live till they die a natural death, and be able to steal that amount, and all the abilities of ring two. It also has a lowered down ability of the Byakugan, to see long distances, but not as far or see through objects.**

**To get the fourth ring, and hardest to gain ring, you must be betrayed by the one that you hold most dear and then kill them. At the fourth ring, you have all of the abilities of the third ring, but you gain many more, harmful, abilities. You will be able to show people futures in their air, as if on a screen. You will be able to see what will/had happen/ed if a decision will/had go/gone differently. But the most destructive ability is the only jutsu you get from the whole bloodline, a genjutsu of massive proportions. When you use this technique, the ****Kannyuu****Tsuukaku****no****Jutsu**** (Sight of Pain Technique), all of your eye becomes completely black, and the victim must look in the eyes for the jutsu to activate (This increases all of his doujutsu fighting abilities and works just like Tsukiyomi, about being able to keep them activated except it can stay active a LONG time, but without hurting your eyes). You will know a brief overview of someone's past right as you look at them, genjutsu activated or not.**"

Naruto just accepted what she said while contemplating on what this means, and how he will use his newfound powers, but a question came across his mind.

"Kyuubi-"

"**Please, call me Enrei (Beauty).**"

"O.K.,_ Enrei_, why am I 6'2', and why do I have black wings?"

"**The reason you have grown so tall is because you are now 18 years old. You weren't suppose to activate it until you were sixteen, so your body changed to fit it, and you added some years when you killed that AMBU, so you aged a little. You will continue to age until you reach the peak of your prime, then you will stop aging. You will find out about your wings very soon, but you will have to wait till I get to the wings part because I will explain your whole clan and I don't want to repeat anything.**

**Your mother's clan, the Uzumaki, had a bloodline called ****Uingusu Inga (Wings of Fate), but there were many sub-divisions of this bloodline. The three main classes are the Uingusu Ankoku (Wings of Darkness) or Ankoku for short, the class that you are in, the Uingusu Akari (Wings of Light) or Akari for short, the class that you mother and your sister are in, and the Uingusu Ijutsu (Wings of Healing) or Ijutsu for short, the group that heals the other two classes and makes sure they don't fight each other from bitter resentment.**

**The Ankoku are always hateful and angry towards everything. They only care about gaining power and nothing else. This is what decides who leads this part of the clan in the triad, with intelligence having little to do with the decision. The Akari are known to be kind to all those they haven't met, but if they feel that a person deserves anger, then the will be bitter to them because they deserve it. They would and are smarter than they are strong but aren't weak. They decide who will be on the triad based mostly on intelligence but some power level involved. The Ijutsu are all that is keeping them from becoming hateful and the logic in their family. All that they want to do is heal and keep peace in the clan. They decide who will be on the triad based on who is smart but also skilled in healing. **

**There are four different colored wings in each class, which signify rank and the power boost they get from the wings. Each section has its own sub-section. The lowest of the sub-sections is when the wing's stripe down the middle of each feather is the same as the section. The higher color level in the middle of the feather, the higher the sub-section.**

**The sections for the Ankoku are Aijou (Sadness) that is brown colored, Ikari (Anger) that is purple colored, Goumon (Torture) that is red colored, and Eimin (Death) that is black colored.**

**The sections for the Akira are Jintoku (Goodness) that is colored gray, Kou (Happiness) that is white colored, Ai (Love) that is colored silver, and Shinsei (Holiness) that is colored gold.**

**The sections for the Ijutsu are Araiko (Cleansing) that is orange colored, Yuu (Help) that is tan colored, Kyou (Save) that is green colored, and Ikinoo (Life) that is blue colored.**

**There are heads for each of the three classes that form a triad, which is what rules the clan. The triad only has jurisdiction over actions that affect the entire clan, only the class head can order around his class. The class head must have at least the highest section without any sub-sections. The strongest of the three is who represents the clan in whatever villages', which they live in, council.**

**The bottom section level of a class is the servants. They aren't very powerful at all and are meant to only serve, not fight, philosophy, or heal. They are not allowed to train or they are severely punished. They are the second most common set of wings of a clansman. The second to the bottom section are the like the men you send in when there is a high chance a lot of people will die. They are the infantry, they fight but are the worst skilled of the top three sections of the class. The second to the top are powerful warriors and are the powerhouse of the common classman. They are the second to least common. The highest section are the aristocrats and most powerful of the class. They hold power over the entire class and are the rarest of the four sections. They are either loved by the other classes but not their own, or vise versa. Well, it seems that our out time here is over. Hello to everyone in the land of the living"**

Orochimaru strapped on his medical mask, and was about to start the operation when his test subject woke up. He walked over to where what he dubbed Saishuuheiki (The Ultimate Weapon), and when his test subject saw him, he was covered in red yokai, broke out of the bonds holding him to the chair and said in a very demonic tone, "_**Don't take another step forward, mortal.**_"

"Kyuubi?"

"_**Yes you foolish mortal. And there is one big thing that you need to know. This boy already has two bloodlines, and he doesn't need his DNA altered anymore. If you even try to add a bloodline to him, I will posses him like I do now and I will kill you. Am I clear, mortal?**_"

"Y-Yes"

"_**Good. Goodbye, for now.**_" And with that, Naruto became unconscious.

"Damn it. There is no reason for him to stay now. Unless?" Orochimaru then extended his neck and bit down on Naruto's shoulder, leaving an X like mark, the Slave Curse seal.

May 16th, 13 _SK_

A boy is walking toward the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, wearing a chin high cloak with crimson fire designs and an Oto headband. As he nears the gates, there is a loud, "Halt, state your business," asked one of the gate guards.

"I am the representative of Otogakure no Sato for peaceful relations during the Chuunin Exams." He showed his papers and walked through.

As he was almost out of sight, the guard yelled, "You must go see the Hokage before you do anything, as is tradition." The man nodded and headed towards the Hokage tower, but he missed the black cloud-like shape land right in front of the gate, from the air.

He was surprised when he was only looked at for a second before the eyes were off of him. He got to the tower and burst through the front door, and walked past the secretary screaming for him to stop. He went and walked through the doors to the kage's office and saw an old man doing paperwork. As the man stopped working and saw the Oto headband, he asked, "Hello' Oto representative. May I ask for your name, please?"

"Namikaze Naruto," Naruto says, while gazing at the shocked face the aged was showing with his pure white irises, four ringed eyes.

A/N: YES. I CAN'T BELIVE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STUPID THING. I'm sorry if I rushed the end, but I've been working on this damn thing all day after school, and I'm really tired 'cause it is 10:40. If any of you were wondering, this was a filler chapter; I couldn't leave you guys in the dark about his bloodlines. But please, please, REVIEW, I ONLY HAVE ONE, ONE! I really need comments on my chapters.


	4. Sorry Everyone

yo,

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Ok, not in a REALLY long time. But don't worry my loyal fans I am back on track. I shall be rewriting the story, as I am not very happy with what has been published so far.

It started with taking a break with fanfics, which quickly changed to just a writing break. When I thought I would start making another chapter, I thought my other stuff was too bad to continue. This thought carried on for a long time, until now. I am back and sorry for anybody who might have been waiting for anything.

Hopefully, I will make the story much more serious and long. When I do start to update the new version, all the chapters up so far and this message will be removed, so be ready.

-LightningStreaker-


End file.
